


The Bonds We Construct

by Ignitious



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bandwagon hopping I guess, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Realm Hopping, Smash Ballot, seriously how do I tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignitious/pseuds/Ignitious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The concept of battling for fun was still foreign to them as all the thing they knew was of torn bonds, betrayal and the cries of war. A familiar merchant showed them otherwise. Hopping on the One-shot bandwagon for Corrin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bonds We Construct

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to confess right off the bat, when Corrin was first announced right off the spot, I was quite miffed due to the fact that the game hasn't even came out yet. However, now I realized bygones will be bygones as the potential option could have been much, much worse. Now, I am curious to see how they would play out.
> 
> So with in regards to, I decided to actually write a one-shot about their entrance in the world of Smash Brothers because why not. Note that I haven't played Fates (despite knowing a few spoilers already) so I apologize in advance if Corrin is out of character.

It was all quite so fleeting. For one, all of their prior knowledge merely consisted of hardships, bloodshed, broken bonds and the cries of numerous soldiers, all caused by the plague of war. Despite being royalty from distinct nations (Kamui hailing from Hoshido while his counterpart Corrin came from the neighboring kingdom of Nohr), both had one particular goal and that was for the bloodbath to cease.

As the war continued to linger on, both Corrin and Kamui were put on the brink of life and death as they only had three choices to choose from. Either deceive the beloved family who raised them, betray their own bloodline, or to stay neutral and thus, be hunted down by both of the neighboring kingdoms. The options were fairly limited, weighing with heavy consequences no matter how the outcome was bound to turn out. In spite of it all, the two had to decide swiftly for their life was on the line. After all, the last thing both Corrin and Kamui wanted was to hurt their families in the process.

Their crimson eyes scanned the premise of the battlefield, Corrin being stared down by Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise while the piercing orbs of Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura were fixated on Kamui. Time was ticking and there wasn’t much left.

As father time crept up on the two manaketes, the two glanced at one another as they muttered their final words towards one another, accepting the risk that they were about to leap over. Little did they know, a pale turquoise light beamed brightly as time stood still.

“What happened?” Corrin asked her male counterpart. She was hoping that Kamui at least had some sort of clue to what was currently partaking in front of them. The man in question turned his head towards her and simply shrugged.

“I’m not quite sure myself however, it appeared that time itself has stopped completely almost as if something or perhaps, someone is giving us another chance,” he replied. “The question is, who or what is powerful enough to stop time and space continuum itself?!”

As the two began contemplating endless possibilities for the sudden shift in time, a chortle echoed throughout the barren field. The manaketes swiftly turned back to back towards one another, unsheathing their blades as they scanned the premises for their potential foe. In the blink of an eye, a young woman emerged between the two, causing them to stumble upon their feet. The redhead tilted her head towards them as her lips curled up slightly in delight. Both Kamui and Corrin noticed the gleam in her eyes right away as they glanced at one another before giving the peculiar woman their undivided attention.

“I can see it right now on your faces,” the woman exclaimed. “You guys are probably wondering how time managed to come to a halt, am I correct?”

Before they even could seize their chance to reply, the redhead rose up her right hand and snapped her fingers, causing Corrin and Kamui to stare at her in complete bewilderment.

“I’m also pretty sure you guys don’t have the slightest clue who I am either, don’t you?” she teased. As much as she could easily play mind games with the two, the woman quickly recalled the actual reason for her sudden presence.

“Well you see,” the woman eagerly boasted, “the name’s Anna. Let’s just say that you can easily call me the jack of all trades however, that’s why I’m not exactly here for. To be honest, someone from another realm sent me over to fetch both of you.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“It’s quite difficult to explain. In fact, the only way to understand is to see it for yourself!” Anna snapped her fingers once more as a luminous aura engulfed the trio and teleported them off to a foreign realm. Both Kamui and Corrin began to explore their new surroundings, finding it quite difficult to take in the sudden change in scenery. The once barren land was replaced by a vibrant meadow which extended far as the eye could see. Not from afar, a couple of young children appeared to be engaged in an intriguing game of homerun. A blond garbed in a green tunic clutched onto the baseball bat as a sandbag rose from the ground. Before they knew it, the boy swung with all of his might as the sandbag quickly took off within the speed of light.

“Wow...”

“How was that even possible,” Kamui questioned curiously. He was still astonished by the amount of strength the child demonstrated as it wasn’t like anything he’s ever gazed upon in his life.  The silver-haired man found it quite over-exaggerating, almost as if this particular realm granted everyone their strength based on tier levels.

“There is more to this world which is hidden underneath the surface. I can’t guarantee any solid answers nor secrets about this realm however, I do insist on you guys following me inside! There’s tons of things to do and see yet best of all, you two don’t have to worry about any war partaking or anything related to bloodshed,” Anna beamed. Corrin raised a bow as she seemed rather uncertain about the unfamiliar location as it sounded almost too good to be true.

“But Anna, what about my siblings and the others I care about?” Corrin brought up. Kamui bobbed his head in agreement as Anna quickly mustered up a response.

“Oh about that,” she answered. “You really don’t have to fret about a thing. You see, time in your realm will cease to continue until you guys step foot in it once more. Not only this prevents them from questioning your guys’ whereabouts but it also prevents them from fighting off one another. So in other words, you guys are free to relax and do whatever you want to your heart’s content!”

As Anna ushered for the two to follow her into the manor, Corrin began looking around and noticed how relaxed the residents are. When they weren’t engaging in scheduled matches or utilizing the training facilities, they were engaging in various sidebar conversations with the others. On top of it, the manor’s residents varied in all vast shapes and sizes, some even being anthropomorphic beings. While Anna began rambling all about a breathtaking tournament dubbed Super Smash Brothers, the girl’s mind drifted off elsewhere. Part of her wished that Camilla and the others could have been here with her to escape the madness which currently took place back home. In addition, Corrin knew that Kamui felt the exact same way with his siblings. Soon Corrin realized that the two of them were taking a vacation away from their homeland, she could bestow this moment to strengthen ties with Kamui.

Both Corrin and Kamui realized that their journey had just begun and the first step was to construct a secure bond with one another. After all, there is always room for hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that if I decide to utilize them in the future, Corrin will be the default name for the female FE14 MyUnit (Nohr) while Male Corrin will be Kamui (Hoshido).
> 
> The fact that Anna was able to stop time is a cheesy headcanon of mine. Since the Anna's are in charge of the Outrealm Gates, they have the power to travel to any realm they choose to. I decided to really use it here due to the fact that one, this game hasn't been released in the US yet and two, I didn't want to really utilize any spoilers. I prefer writing characters in Smash fics post-game so doing this was quite the challenge for me but overall, it was worth it.


End file.
